Boys Night out
by Supernatural-Agent
Summary: Stefan and Damon bonding scenes... After a century they spend some time together.


AN: Its just a random one shot...

Disclaimer: If you dont find damon and stefan shirtless then definately i dont own. :D

"C'mon baby brother! Do you really want to be late for our meeting with Mr. Moriarty? We've got a plane to catch, also. Remember?" Damon smirked

"By the way, where do we have to meet him?" Stefan raised an eyebrow

"Bro, you have a mediocre quality of forgetting things… For the last time, the club's name is Burlesque and we have to rendezvous with the guy over there in about 63 seconds." Looking at his watch and sighing.

"How come you became so mathematical?" Stefan teased

"The thing is, I am the same me, who is AMAZING! But, well you gotta exaggerate when someone's acting extra broody and lazy..." Damon smiled

This was the first night after a whole century when Stefan and Damon were going somewhere together. After all Stefan had to dig more information on Klaus so that they had better chances at protecting Elena. Mr. Moriarty was someone who could provide information on Klaus. He had actually seen the real Klaus and was aware of his ways.

Damon couldn't help but stare at each and every object in the club. He had indeed heard that The Burlesque was the best club of Manhattan but he very well did not imagine this. The lights were quite dim but not at all annoying, like the flashing ones in most clubs. He could hear the pounding of each and every heart in the room. People are quite delicious here. He thought. Stefan was already bored of the place. He preferred hanging out at a place like Mystic Grills or so, not where there were strippers everywhere, exposing their white, fragile necks with blue veins running in them. He shoved the absurd thought out of his head. Bored was not the right word, starving, the desire to sip a tinge of warm blood was what he was feeling right now. They both stood near the door for 10 minutes until someone tapped Stefan on the shoulder.

"I'm Moriarty. You must be Stefan and Ah, Damon of course." His lip curved on the right side as if trying to smile and brought his left hand to shake it with Damon.

"Yeah, Yeah and I am Santa Claus! What do you wish for this Christmas child?" He mimicked

Mr. Moriarty was a 14 year old kid. His face looked a little ancient but at the same time it was young. In appearance the kid was a normal 14 year old kid but he also had a maturity in the way he spoke and behaved.

"Oh yes, I am quite young. I know that. I get that a lot." He smiled

"Stefan lets go, we're wasting our time. Mr. Moriarty has obviously sent his grandson to us!" Damon rolled his eyes when Stefan didn't budge and was eyeing the kid with full concentration.

"O hear, I am the nephew of Klaus. I was turned into a vampire by my father who was then murdered by Klaus. I can tell what you're seeking." Mr. Moriarty said

"He's right. Isn't it obvious? That whoever has seen Klaus and doesn't like him or goes against him is killed but Klaus cannot kill a 14 year old who he has never seen in his life." Stefan explained

"Wait a minute. How do you know Klaus has never seen this kid?" Damon asked while Mr. Moriarty twirled the stick he was carrying, in his hand.

"Katherine told me… When I tortured her. She told me that he had run away. The whole story but she did not know the nephew's name." Stefan replied

"Are YOU KIDDING ME? This kid…" Damon was interrupted.

"Umm, I am not a kid sir. I am five hundred and seventy three years old. Older than you at least." He winked.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL SELF! What? You've gone nuts…" Damon exclaimed and turned around to leave.

"Wait. You must at least have me buy you a drink. After all I have the famous Salvatore Brothers as my company." Mr. Moriarty said grabbing Damon's arm who jerked it away.

"We will only come with you if you have some decisive information on your uncle." Stefan nodded.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six! Woohooo!" The crowd yelled.

Mr. Moriarty was nowhere to be seen. Damon was lying on the floor in the corner while his brother was at the moment the center of attention. Stefan had finished 6 shots of tequila in a row without stopping. His shirt was unbuttoned and his sweater was being passed in the crowd. It was after midnight and the only memory they had of the meeting with Mr. Moriarty was that they had fun and got drunk. When The Burlesque was about to get closed Stefan and Damon were thrown out on the streets.

"Brotherrr, you know that I love you, right?" Stefan stuttered.

"Ofcourse! We are brethrens. I love you more, though." Damon placed his arm on Stefan's shoulder.

"Shhh. Katherine might hear us." Stefan put his hand on Damon's mouth.

"Yeah! Or Elena might here us. Ya know, bro, both of these girls are not good." Damon sighed

"Whyy?" Stefan gasped innocently

"Well, we always fight when we are with either of them. They make us brothers fight." Damon pouted and hugged Stefan

"You are right! But wait! I thought you loved Elena?" Stefan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah I do but still, she makes us fight. By the way Stef, why do you love Elena?" Damon asked

"She's pretty, caring, selfless and a fighter. But best of all she loves me the way I love her." Stefan smiled

"You love her lot, I know that but if she loves you the same way then why did she kiss me?" Damon asked confusedly

"I guessss, umm, we both brothers are so difficult to resist?" Stefan raised an eyebrow

"Ahan! Very good, man. You should get drunk more often. Your brooding side also needs a rest, ya know?" Damon yawned.

When the sharp rays of sun carelessly draped Damon's face, he woke up. For the first time after a century, he felt good. Although after him and Stefan getting drunk, he didn't remember anything but…

"Shit! WTH happened last night! We are sooo doomed. What did that kid do to us?" He groaned as he turned to the other side on his bed. He hadn't opened his eyes but when he did he froze.

"hahahahaha" Elena giggled with a tray full of breakfast in her hands. She was entering Damon's bedroom.

"What happened last night? Why is 'he' sleeping beside me? Oh my god, did he have amnesia or something?" Damon shouted at Elena

"Ah, ummm, what? What are you doing in my bed, Damon?" Stefan inquired

"Excuse me, Mr. I AM SO IMPORTANT, this is my bed!" Damon growled

"Huh? How did I get here?" Stefan asked to the only person who could explain this.

"Well, I was coming to the boarding house from Bonnie's when somebody named Mr. Moriarty called and told me your situation. I took the flight which was available immediately and brought you, drunken bros home…" Elena explained

"Ohhh… But why? I mean why the kid would mess up with our heads and then help us in his own twisted way… Btw how did he get Elena's number?" Damon asked

"I don't know but that kid is probably up to something big. Well, we will discuss this later but first lets just get ourselves cleaned.' Stefan said getting up from the bed. Both the brothers were shirtless so when Stefan stood up, Damon grasped his arm and turned him around.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Damon was ogling at Stefan's back with an expression of pure mischief.

"What?" Stefan asked

"Haha, Stef. I know you love me but isn't that a little lame for you to do?" He grinned

"For your information Damon, you have the twin tattoo of that on your back…" Elena laughed.

When both brothers had a look at their backs, they felt stupid and foolish. The tattoo said 'Stefan and Damon 4EVER' with a heart near the text.

"Awww man! Now I have the devils name on my back!" Stefan exclaimed

"Whatever bro. It's your fault, you drank 6 shots of tequila!" Damon winced

"Yeah yeah! And you drank chocolate milk!" Stefan replied sarcastically

"I know I had 4 shots but bro c'mon, you're the responsible one! You should've thought before drinking…" He mumbled


End file.
